1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to electromagnetic transponders or electronic tags (TAG).
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems with electromagnetic transponders are more and more frequent, particularly since the development of near-field communication (NFC) technologies.
Such systems use the power generated by a radio frequency field of a terminal to communicate with and most often to power an electromagnetic transponder.
To protect the electronic circuits of the transponder against overvoltages or too high powers that its antenna would receive from the terminal, voltage-limiting circuits are generally provided.